SiriusXM Satellite Radio
at Sirius XM in 2014.]] Sirius XM Radio is a broadcasting company that runs Sirius Satellite Radio and XM Satellite Radio in the United States. They own a variety of channels that air on their networks. Appearances 2011 Elmo and Cookie Monster visited the SiriusXM Studios on September 21, 2011. They appeared on The Morning Mash-Up, and were photographed with Florence Henderson. Throughout the week of November 23, 2011, various programs on the provider ran interviews with the Muppets to promote The Muppets. ;NASCAR Radio :Guest: Gonzo :Date: November 18 :Segment: The Morning Drive ;Broadminded :Guest: Miss Piggy :Date: November 22 ;The Power :Guests: Kermit the Frog and Sam Eagle :Date: November 23 :Segment: Interview with Joe Madison ;Hits 1 :Guest: Miss Piggy :Date: November 21 :Segment: 411 with Nicole :Guest: Kermit :Date: November 21 :Segment: Ask a Brutha :Guest: Fozzie Bear :Date: November 23 :Segment: Trivia with Nicole :Guest: Jason Segel :Date: November 23 :Segment: The Morning Mashup ;Octane :Guest: Miss Piggy :Date: November 22 :Segment: Interview with Cane Peterson ;On Broadway :Guests: Kermit and Miss Piggy :Date: November 26 :Segment: Interview with Julie James ;The Highway :Guest: Dr. Teeth :Date: November 23 :Segment: Interview with Al Skop ;Rawdog :Guests: Statler and Waldorf :Date: November 23 :Segment: Interview with "Mark Says Hi!" ;OutQ :Guests: Swedish Chef and Gonzo :Date: November 23 :Segment: Interview with Frank DeCaro ;Kid's Place :Guests: Kermit and Miss Piggy :Date: November 22 :Segment: Interview with Mindy ;Faction :Guest: Animal :Date: November 23 :Segment: Interview with Brian Cullen ;Shade 45 :Guests: Miss Piggy, Gonzo and Swedish Chef :Date: November 26 :Segment: Interview with WhooKid 2014 On March 18, 2014, Kermit appeared on SiriusXM's Entertainment Weekly radio to promote Muppets Most Wanted. On July 4, 2014, Bob McGrath, Sonia Manzano, Roscoe Orman, Alan Muraoka and Peter Linz were interviewed on Benjamin Schrader's "Stage Door Supper Club" for the "On Broadway" station. In November 2014, Emilio Delgado, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Caroll Spinney, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Eric Jacobson, Joey Mazzarino and Carol-Lynn Parente recorded a Town Hall interview first broadcast on November 10, promoting the show's 45th anniversary. During the Town Hall, Murray Monster sang "Zuchini" from the Dinner Theatre spoof "Veg Side Story." The song has since been used on the station's regular music rotation. 2017 On January 10, 2017, Abby Cadabby, Rosita and Telly Monster visited the SiriusXM studios to promote season 47 of Sesame Street. During their visit the Muppets met Neil deGrasse Tyson, Jenny McCarthy and Dan Rather. In summer 2017, Stephanie D'Abruzzo was interviewed on Seth Speaks, hosted by Seth Rudetsky, as a part of the cast of Jerry's Girls. Stephanie talked about her role on Sesame Street and did a brief vocal performance of Prairie Dawn singing her pageant song. On November 9, 2017, Ernie and Bert visited the studios and appeared on Mindy Thomas' Absolutely Mindy on Kids Place Live, The Jenny McCarthy Show on Stars, Morning Mash Up and an interview with Jennifer Koppelman Hutt. Trivia *Various SiriusXM radio stations, including '60s on 6, feature audio excerpts of the balcony scenes from The Muppet Show. External links * Muppet Radio on SiriusXM __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Radio Appearances